We will meet again
by T're Urvawi
Summary: A story told from the perspective of an ancient and her end… Song fic So cold Breaking BenjaminVery bad at summeries... sorry...


_We will meet again_

_(Disclaimer: Don't own SGA! PLease don't sue) _

_These Characters are mine but the song 'So Cold' and The Ancients don't belong to me. Purelly for fun!  
_

Story told from the perspective of an ancient and her end… (Song fic- So cold Breaking Benjamin)

That's when they heard it, the Wraith were here…

The screaming darts soared through the air like hornets. The invasion had begun again. The shield was up, but they didn't know how long it would last. Hundreds crowded the streets, running for the shelter of the hangers where ships had begun boarding. It seemed like the Wraith had renewed their resolve. They were set on not only feeding on this entire colony, but destroying it as well, leaving no trace. Adrasteia ran through the streets with her team, clearing the streets and leading people to safety. "Hurry! Head for the hangers!" they urged as the crowds were ushered out of the streets as quickly as possible. All available power was transferred to the shield or other wise their job would be so much easier, they could just use the public transporters.

"I need to get to theAsherah. We should split up, Bran, take the others and these people to hanger 6 the Chryseis. We will meet on Aralus."

_Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run  
_

Adrasteia ran to hanger 4 where her ship laid waiting for her. She ran her hand across the belly of the great ship as she went up the ramp. She already knew there was a great battle raging just outside the shield and their space and she was going to join them. She knew it was futile and probably foolish, but if it allowed the others to escape it was worth it…

_  
You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die  
_

Adrasteia settled in the chair, which immediately emitted a blue glow. She placed her arms on the arm rests and her hands onto the gel like panels. Closing her eyes she commanded the ship to take off and take to space.

_  
Show me how it end it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfy an empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_

Soon enough the Asherah was in open space heading for the battle that could not be seen but only for the random energy blasts and explosions that occur in short bursts ahead. She saw the Chryseis in her viewer and it past her as it jumped to hyper speed. She knew she would probably never see them again. She sent a prayer off to them in the name of her father; though he had yet to make his journey of ascension, he had decided to stay on their planet as did many others that believed that ascension would come with the coming of the wraith.

"Even though we are now far from the lands of our fathers, be with my people as they travel to a new world where they may grow and multiply in number…"

Adrasteia flew the ship into battle flanked by two small fighters (puddle jumpers)

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry  
_

The battle was fierce, maneuvering the Asherah with expert speed and precision, Adrasteia soon found her gut to be correct; most of the wraith ships have been destroyed, however there were even fewer of her allies left… There was only one wraith cruiser left, and she knew that once that cruiser was destroyed the darts and smaller attack vessels would retreat out of necessity. This was their only chance if her people were going to survive. She moved her hand over that panel in front of her a voice spoke to her.

"What are we doing Adrasteia?" Silence. "Oh… Adrasteia?"

She laid her hand on the bulkhead to the side of her it was cold to the touch. "I know… I want you to eject your core… One of our ships will pick it up… and don't even try faking the ejection; I will know and do it myself."

"You won't be coming back…" the voice asked.

"In a sense I will… It's been great serving with you"

"Agreed, good luck Adrasteia…" She closed her eyes and felt and mental hug from the ship she had piloted for the better part of her life. To her the ship was alive…

She then opened her eyes and clutched a control stick and moved it up as far as it would go. The presence she felt was still there…

_  
You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last time  
_

Adrasteia maneuvered the great ship toward its target. Soon enough she was within their weapons range, the core had ejected with one last goodbye. She smiled as the first hits shook the hull and rocked the ship. Her smile grew to a grin as she closed her eyes. There was no stopping her now. She felt the ship impact and then she felt no more…

_Show me how it end it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfy an empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try  
_

A glow could be seen coming from the explosion however it soon dissipated into the emptiness of space.

_Show me how it end it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfy an empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_

_It's alright …_

_It's alright…_

_End_

_ AN: This story I'm still revising... Comments are welcome!_

_(Names and meanings)_  
Adrasteia – female form of Adrastos - "not inclined to run away"  
Asherah – _"_she who walks in the sea"  
Bran – Raven  
Chryseis – "Golden"


End file.
